


Dear Friend

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Letters, Post-Reichenbach, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them ever actually wrote the letters, in the end. But as it turned out, they didn't have to. They already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Friend

_Dear Sherlock_

 

_It's winter now. It's been three months. I miss you._

_John_

 .

**Dear John**

**It's been five months. Got a concussion today, and I swear if my phone goes off again I'll smash it. No one to wake me up every few hours to make sure I'm not dead anymore.**

**I miss Baker Street.**

**Sherlock**

 .

_Sherlock_

_Met a lady today. Robyn, her name is. She seems nice._

_I kept expecting you to date-crash. Maybe next time I should take her someplace I haven't been before. Hard to find places like that- you dragged me across London. Don't worry, I loved almost every minute of it._

_John_

 .

_Sherlock_

_Robyn didn't work out._

_John_

 .

_Sherlock_

_I didn't think of you yesterday. I wonder if that means I'm moving on._

_John_

 .

**John**

**Killed a man today. Tore his carotid with my bare hands. I've never done that before. There was so much blood, John. I don't think I'll ever be clean.**

**Sherlock**

 .

**John**

**Did you know that plastic can be used in place of metal pins in bones now?**

**Sherlock**

 .

**John**

**This damned cane gets in the way of walking. Aren't you glad you don't need one anymore?**

**Sherlock**

 .

_Sherlock_

_It's been weeks since I visited your grave, two years since I've been to Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson's talking about retiring. Does that mean I'm moving on?_

_John_

 .

_Sherlock_

_I laugh most days now. It's not relief-fueled like it was with you, but it's something. I guess I'm healing._

_John_

 .

**John**

**Did I ever tell you that general anæsthesia doesn't agree with me? I'm making a mess- I should have fasted.**

**Sherlock**

 .

_Sherlock_

_..._

_John_

 .

_Sherlock_

_John_

 .

_Sherlock_

_Three years since you died. I didn't visit your grave._

_I still miss you. I probably won't ever find someone else to date-crash for me or keep me working odd hours._

_John_

.

**John**

**You weren't my first friend, but you're the one I'll miss the most.**

**Sherlock**

 .

**John**

**I wasn't going to come back. But now I can. I wonder how angry you'll be?**

**I deserve it.**

**Sherlock**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this AGES ago, but I'm only now putting it up. Go figure.


End file.
